


As Good As Their Word

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, DC Comics Rebirth, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Major Character Injury, Police Brutality, Prison, Rescue Missions, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Len said Axel knew what he was doing when he took the fall for Turbine's death.Len was wrong.





	As Good As Their Word

The guard didn’t have time to reach the alarm before he was slammed into the wall, his heavy armoured suit crashing to the ground. 

They climbed over the Pipeline guard and kept going.

Three more guards fell before they left that floor; one was charged by Heatwave, another had his visor slashed into by Golden Glider, and Weather Wizard took care of the third, giving Mirror Master the chance to dart down a corridor and away from the group. 

The remaining three kept going.

Now there was a siren chasing them through the prison, but they didn’t turn for an exit. Wolfe’s voice joined the blaring alarm, ordering every available Pipeline after them. The Rogues ignored him, moving deeper into the prison. 

Wolfe, however, had known where they would go. As the Rogues sped round the corner of the solitary confinement wing, they were sent ducking for cover as three of the Pipeline opened fire.

_“What do we do?!”_

There was a robotic shout from one of the guards and the direction of the firing changed. There was another round of shouting, then a flash of light, and a shattering sound. Then silence.

“It’s safe.” 

Sam stood alone in the isolation wing, the mirror gun in hand, shards of glass littered around his feet. If the Rogues looked closely, they would have seen shadows glimmering in the shattered mirror’s reflections, as the guards shouted noiselessly to be freed.

But they didn’t look. They were staring at what Sam was holding.

Lisa pointed a shaking finger at the one locked cell in the wing. “Get it open. _Now._ ” 

One wave of the weather wand and the security panel on the wall sparked, and went dead. When the door was heaved open, someone swore.

Axel was slumped against the wall of his cell, his face bruised and swollen. His head lolled onto his armless right shoulder as he squinted and gave them a loose smile.

“Hey, guys.” 

Axel smothered a flinch and a pained noise as someone solid moved into the cell and reached for him, tucking their hands behind his back and under his knees and lifting him up off the floor. Axel groped for a hold on the man’s neck with a shaking hand, his armless right side held against the man’s chest. Beneath his gloved fingers, he could feel mottled, raised skin.

“Mick?”

“‘S me, kid,” Mick rumbled somewhere above him. “I got you.” 

Axel nodded, gripping Mick’s shoulder and blinking. 

“Bout time you guys showed up,” he laughed.

“We said we’d come and get you,” Marco said, and Axel giggled again, high and stuttering.

They all pretended they didn’t see the tears dribbling down Axel’s face as Sam aimed his gun at the wall. 

In a shimmer of light, the Rogues were gone.


End file.
